


Unvollständigkeit

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: I know I should be ashamed, M/M, Ski Jumping, it's not me it's them and them only
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот чёртов мальчишка бросает на тебя короткий вызывающий взгляд, случайный ли или хитро просчитанный, — и в следующую секунду его лопатки со стуком впечатываются в стену прихожей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unvollständigkeit

Чёртов мальчишка. С этими вечными крошками от вафель по всей его — _вашей_ — кровати, разбросанными по комнате вещами, со своими взъерошенными волосами, нахально сверкает перед тобой худыми костлявыми плечами. Он бросает на тебя короткий вызывающий взгляд, случайный ли или хитро просчитанный, — и в следующую секунду его лопатки со стуком впечатываются в стену прихожей. 

Штефан выгибается под твоими пальцами: отзывчивый, жадный до ласки, податливый, словно разогретый над свечкой пластилин, отвечающий всем телом на каждое прикосновение, «я здесь, я перед тобой, делай со мной всё, что тебе вздумается». Ты прижимаешь его к стенке и впиваешься поцелуем, а он извивается, бесстыдно пытаясь прильнуть каждым сантиметром оголённой кожи к твоей. 

Ты подхватываешь его, лёгкого, тонкого, за талию и увлекаешь на кровать. Прежде чем ты снова с головой ныряешь в поцелуй, ты успеваешь заметить лукавую ухмылку этого несносного мальчишки, распалённого до безобразия. Остатки одежды летят в разные стороны, и как только ты касаешься кончиками пальцев его члена, от которого тебя уже не отделяет тонкий слой ткани, он выгибается в пояснице, поддаваясь, отвечая на любое твоё касание, раскрываясь перед тобой, словно выворачиваясь наизнанку нервными окончаниями наружу. 

Штефан запрокидывает голову с прикрытыми глазами, и всё, что ты видишь, это тёмные пушистые ресницы, подрагивающие в такт твоим прикосновениям. Этот мальчишка закусывает губу, обнажая неровный, смешной верхний ряд зубов, и ты не можешь отделаться от мысли, что сейчас, в этот момент времени, он кажется тебе самым красивым человеком на планете. Потому что он извивается под _твоими_ пальцами, ловя каждое движение. Потому что его собственная ладонь на _твоём_ члене заставляет тебя самого растерять остатки сковывающей тебя стыдливости. 

В такие моменты ты ловишь себя на осознании, что он действительно принадлежит тебе без остатка. Твоя власть над ним почти безгранична: он доверяет тебе, как не доверяет никому больше. Скажи ему что хочешь, и он примет это на веру. Соври, он и не заподозрит. Прикажи ему что угодно, и он тотчас же исполнит, этот беззащитный маленький зверёныш, тяжело дышащий тебе в плечо. Вот он весь, плавится под твоими ладонями — маленький мальчик, слепо верящий, что ты, из всех людей на планете, не способен причинить ему вреда. 

Он дёргается, вытягивает шею, прогибается в спине, по-кошачьи стараясь прильнуть к тебе как можно ближе, обвивает тебя ногами. Свободной рукой он впивается в твою лопатку так крепко, что ты заранее знаешь, что придётся искать оправдания для бурых отметин. Штефан звучно сопит, срываясь на стоны на высоких нотах: этот мальчишка никогда не умел вести себя тихо.

Рука Штефана замирает на мгновение, и он выгибается ещё сильнее, впиваясь зубами тебе в плечо. Громкий стон обрывается на полуслове и глохнет где-то в гортани, переходя в хрип. 

Он резко втягивает воздух, словно перед прыжком в воду, и снова тянется к тебе. Несколько уверенных — мальчишка знает, что делает — движений, и уже ты сам теряешь всякий контроль над собой, вцепляясь пальцами в его рёбра. Ты смотришь ему прямо в глаза, не моргая, не отводя взгляда. Твои ногти царапают кожу, ему должно быть больно, но тебя это не волнует; тебя вообще ничего не волнует, кроме собственных ощущений да немого вопроса в чёрных зрачках: «правильно? достаточно? тебе _меня_ достаточно?». 

Ты шумно выдыхаешь и бессильно утыкаешься лбом ему в грудь. Голова кружится, и ты не можешь понять, от чего больше.


End file.
